Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV Series)
| CurrentAlias = Lucifer Morningstar | Aliases = The Devil, Belial | Identity = Public | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Los Angeles Police Department | Relatives = God (Father) Goddess (mother) Amenadiel (eldest brother) Uriel (older brother, deceased) Azrael (sister) Candy Morningstar (ex-wife) | Universe = Lucifer (TV Series) | BaseOfOperations = Lux, Los Angeles; formerly Hell, Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Wings; Deformed true face | AlienRace = Angel | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Nightclub owner; LAPD Civilian consultant; Ruler of Hell (formerly) | PlaceOfBirth = Heaven | Creators = Tom Kapinos; Neil Gaiman; Sam Kieth; Mike Dringenberg | First = Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Quotation = Thank you. Thank you, but lately I've been thinking. Do you think I'm the Devil because I'm inherently evil, or just because dear ol' dad decided I was? | Speaker = Lucifer Morningstar | QuoteSource = Lucifer (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | HistoryText = Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen archangel and the former ruler of Hell. He eventually got bored with his job, and left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. | Powers = * : As a fallen archangel and former ruler of Hell, Lucifer possesses vast supernatural power. ** : As a fallen archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed by any ordinary means. ** : Lucifer is capable of manipulating objects without touching them, as shown when he levitated and spun a coin with his mind. ** : Lucifer's presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their darkest secrets and desires, by simply asking. Lucifer can also easily make himself sexually irresistible to most human women and men. ** : Lucifer possesses great physical strength. He was able to send a large man flying 30 feet through a glass wall with a mere push. ** : Lucifer possesses great reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly catch a knife thrown at him at high speed. ** : Lucifer has claimed that he possesses tremendous stamina. ** : Lucifer's body is capable of withstanding numerous point blank gunshots, without being hurt, and his skin was unaffected after being slashed with a knife. ** : Lucifer can alter the appearance of his face, making it appear as a fearsome demon with red skin and blazing red eyes. He is also capable of just altering the color of his eyes to red. He somehow lost his ability at the same time as when he regained his wings. ** : Lucifer was able to instantly appear inside a house, right after he was left locked inside of a car. ** : As a fallen archangel Lucifer possesses large angelic wings. Although after leaving Hell, he asked Mazikeen to cut them off, but they eventually grew back through unknown means. *** : Like all angels, Lucifer is capable of using his large angelic wings to fly. *** : Lucifer is able to use the wings to travel between Earth and Hell without dying. | Abilities = * * : Although Lucifer refuses to outright lie he's highly adept at manipulating people and withholding information by using partial truths. * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Lucifer is made mortally vulnerable whenever he is in the presence of Chloe Decker. * Supernatural Weapons: Angelic weapons like the Blade of Azrael have been shown to be able to harm and likely kill Lucifer. Lucifer also claims that demonic weapons are able to kill him. * Angels: It has been shown that Amenadiel has been able to harm Lucifer, and Lucifer himself confirmed that angels can hurt other angels. | Equipment = | Transportation = * 1962 Chevrolet Corvette C1Executive producer Jerry Bruckheimer on Twitter | Weapons = | Notes = * * Lucifer Morningstar is portrayed by Tom Ellis. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Eyes